Imagine
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel gives Kurt a bit of shock. Hummelberry relationship.
Rachel was standing in front of the big mirror in her apartment she shared with Kurt. She was starting to get dressed up. Kurt had been touring with a show for a few months, and she had missed her boyfriend's presence. But he was going to be home soon, and she needed to get ready and start working on the intimate dinner she was planning for them both. She rubbed a hand over her stomach. It made her stop and think for a second about the future. While she and Kurt were serious about their relationship, much to everyone's surprise, they weren't ready for any settling down. Not in the least. Yes, she wanted to be married, but she wanted to do it on her own terms. And it didn't help that she and Kurt hadn't made that many agreements on how they were going to get married. She had a feeling that they end up with a dual ceremony with everything they wanted. Plus with both of their fame, they might need to have one public and one private.

But the idea of a baby... it was very appealing. She wanted to give Kurt children. She wanted to have her own children for that matter. Little girls she could teach to braid their hair and have tea parties. Little boys she could put in ballet and dress them up in little suits for the holidays. All the images were just so sweet. While pregnancy itself seemed very daunting, she knew it was something she wanted to do. Their children would be so gorgeous and well-behaved. She smiled at the mirror and picked up a pillow off the one small armchair that was in their bedroom. She picked up her tank top, and put it underneath, smoothing down the sweater she was wearing over it. She looked back in the mirror, putting her hands on her hips.

This time if she ever found out she was pregnant, she would be ready. At least NYADA was over with. Now she didn't have to juggle three or four things at once. All she needed to concentrate on was her career and keeping her boyfriend happy. She put a hand over her fake belly, rubbing it. She laughed, feeling a little bit foolish. She knew all girls did this at some point, imagining their future babies. She took a picture with her phone, amused at her roundness.

"R-Rachel!" she heard. She turned around quickly when she heard something hit the floor. Kurt was standing in the doorway, staring at her midsection, his suitcases that must have been in his hands now on the carpet of their bedroom.

"Kurt," she greeted him with a smile, feeling sheepish. "Hi honey."

"Hi honey?" he said, looking at her. "That's all?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is... It's not what you're thinking."

"I- I would hope so," he said, still looking at her abdomen. "This would be a little too much of a secret for you to keep from me."

"I'm not pregnant," she said, pushing up her sweater and tank top. "It's just a pillow." She went over to him and kissed his lips.

"I missed you so much," she said. She kissed him again, not even worried about the pillow. She just wanted to be in his arms. It had been hard with him being away with the show.

"I missed you too," he said. "It's good to be home."

"I'm making dinner," she said. "I just have to finish cooking." She started to help Kurt pick up his suitcases, but she realized his hands were around her waist.

"I almost believed it for a second," he said. "I was slightly panicking."

"Kurt, I would have told you if I was pregnant," said Rachel. "And probably would have demanded you come home and take care of me."

He laughed at that, raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"I know it's a worry Kurt, but you don't have to think about it. We are careful."

"It's not that," he said. He rubbed her side.

"I kind- I want to have a family someday. I thought about it some while I was gone. Some of the others were lamenting about missing their families and they'd show off pictures on their phones. I was a little bit jealous, actually."

"You were?" Rachel said, her gaze softening as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay to want a family Kurt."

"Don't you think we're too young?" he said sarcastically.

"We are definitely that," she said. "But it's still fine. We can have a family someday. Preferably after our Paris wedding and my album goes Platinum. And maybe that Grammy for us both."

"Uh-huh," he said, giving a small smile. He rubbed a hand across her abdomen. Rachel took him and led him over to the mirror. She laid both his hands on her fake baby belly and leaned back against him.

"Just imagine us taking pregnancy pictures."

"Which you will post to Instagram," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. Rachel grinned.

"Of course. I will always want to show off my family."


End file.
